


...because I love Kazu the most

by SinMints



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Mindless Fluff, THESE BOYS R GAY good for them good for them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMints/pseuds/SinMints
Summary: Misumi loves many things, but Misumi loves Kazunari the most~
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Kudos: 37





	...because I love Kazu the most

Misumi didn’t mind being alone, never has. Other people had things to do, places to be. Misumi had always done things his own way, and sometimes that meant doing them on his own. Today, however, being alone felt a little different. Lonely.

Kumon was out doing something or other with his cousins and Taichi. He had been invited, but declined- he had been absorbed in rearranging some of the triangles on his shelves at the time and could not be bothered. But once the door of their shared room shut and the dust settled, so too did something in his chest.

This feeling was relatively new, but not unfamiliar. Luckily he had found a way to temporarily cure the dull ache, but it had become less effective over time. He would try nonetheless.

Misumi pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped at the screen as he settled into his chair. In just a moment the LIME app opened and the sight of Kazunari’s screen name brought a smile to his face.

\------------------------

△Misumi△: Kazuuu~

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Sumi~! What’s up! :D

△Misumi△: HI KAZU!!!

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: haha hey Sumi! You bored?

△Misumi△: Kumon left and now it’s too quiet. Talking to Kazu always cheers me up!

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Happy to be of service~ You know i’m always down for a chat!

\---------------------------------

Misumi couldn’t help but smile, not that he had stopped since the conversation had started. Warmth and affection pooled in his heart, dusting his cheeks a light pink. Misumi loved a lot of things. Triangles, Mankai company and summer troupe and… Kazu, especially. He mulled over why for a while, but the answer was obvious- He loved Kazu because he’s Kazu, and he loved Kazu the most. Had he ever shared that?

With a fond smile on his lips his eyes scanned the paragraphs of text from his friend as he gushed about his latest projects and the funny things his friends had sent him lately. Every word, significant or not, made his heart swell just a little more.

\-----------------------------------

△Misumi△: Kazu

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Hm? Am I talking too much? Sorry, sorry~

△Misumi△: no i like when Kazu talks a bunch!

△Misumi△: i like when kazu does anything

△Misumi△: because i like Kazu~

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Oh, my heart! I like you a bunch too, Sumi!

△Misumi△: I like you

△Misumi△: I love you!

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: S-SUMI!! You can’t just say things like that, that’s serious y’know?!

△Misumi△: Huh? But i’m serious! I love Kazu the most~

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Wait, Sumi…

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: Hey now, what do you mean?

KA!ZU!NA!RI!: SUMI??!

\------------------------------------

With a deep sigh Misumi clicked off the backlight on his phone and leaned his head back, watching the dust particles float carelessly in the beams of sunlight cast between the curtains. Talking to Kazu- being open with Kazu… it always felt nice. But now… Well, he wouldn’t say he felt bad- but there was a lump in his throat that was only barely keeping his heart from leaping out and escaping. Suddenly he was overwhelmed- too many thoughts and feelings swirling in his mind and in his heart. He knew when it got like this to close his eyes and focus on breathing- so he did just that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“W-what the hell…” Kazunari breathed as he stared at the phone gripped tightly in his hands. Did Sumi just confess? He read over the messages two, now three times. He did… didn’t he? Misumi was never vague about his feelings, always open about what was on his mind and in his heart. He… meant it, didn't he?

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped and dreamed and PRAYED for this day. Misumi was always there for him, the real parts of him - the not so fun insecure self doubting parts. Misumi was always so much fun and a constant source of much needed optimism and positivity, never judgemental when he had different ideas or wanted to try something new. Misumi never strayed away from being himself despite ridicule or questions- something that he both envied and respected so much more than he could say. And Misumi was, well... absolutely gorgeous. Since the day they’d met, he thought so. He had stopped himself countless times from painting portrait after portrait of him. There was an overwhelming amount to love about Misumi.

He loved Misumi too.

God was he glad Mukkun was out today- he could feel his face burning red to his ears, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he tapped the phone icon in LIME and watched the others icon take center screen.

It took several painful moments before the line connected, and he had yet to take a breath.

“Kazu.”

Kazunari wanted to throw his phone across the room.

“H-Heya, Sumi-! Ah uh… that-, what you said, um.”

“I love you, Kazu.”

FUCK!!! He couldn’t help the pathetic wheezing noise that escaped him, luckily the other boy didn’t push, and instead broke the silence.

“Thinking about it too much makes me feel… bad. No- not bad just…”

“Lonely?” The word escaped his mouth before he thought better. He was all too familiar with that feeling recently.

There was a moment of stillness, and Kazunari tried and failed to swallow the lump in his throat. Why couldn’t he just say he loved him back?

“Words are hard~ Kazu~” Misumi whined into the phone, and Kazunaris heart clenched. Why was he so fucking cute?!

“I don’t wanna talk anymore, I want to see Kazu.”

He took a deep breath, then another. This is Misumi. Sumi. His best friend. His best friend who apparently loves him back. There’s nothing to be afraid of, and yet…

“… I’ll be right there.”

“Ok~! Bye Kazu~” The voice on the phone chimed before the line disconnected. A weight both bore down on him and was lifted. He felt a little dizzy, but his body moved before his mind could protest and in just a short moment he pushed open the door to Misumi’s room.

“Kazu!!” Misumi jumped up from his chair, wrapping the other in his arms, the familiar soft fabric of his hoodie instantly putting his heart at ease. He nuzzled his face into the other boys neck with a deep breath as he held him back.

“Hey, Sumi.” He spoke softly into his shoulder.

They held each other for an amount of time that he could not place. As cliché as he always thought things like this were, time did seem to stop just for them as they shared their warmth and reveled in only the sounds of their beating hearts and the slow sway of their breaths.

He almost protested when the other started to pull away, but he didn’t leave. He instead left his arms wrapped around the blondes waist as he gazed at him in a way that made him feel absolutely entranced.

“Hehe, Kazu’s really pretty right now.” He smiled, soft and gentle, tugging at his heart in such a powerful way. He would let him have it if he could.

“You too, Sumi. Your cheeks are all pink, very cute~!” He laughed, the anxiety and worry from before melting away as something warm and honey sweet filled in the gaps it left behind.

He just smiled wider and gave him a squeeze.

“You gonna keep starin’ at my cute face or are you gonna kiss me?”

Misumis question certainly caught him off guard, but again- when was he not honest with his feelings? How had he ever doubted them before?

Wordlessly Kazunari pulled him closer, his hand cradling the back of the other boys neck and playing with the soft, light strands of hair there as he softly- so softly- pressed his lips against the others. Misumis arms tightened around him as he returned the gesture- feather light and so heart achingly sweet. Their breaths mingled as they pulled apart, just by inches before the urge to smile overtook them and soon they were giggling and clinging to each other like it was where they were meant to be.

“Hey, Sumi.” He breathed, finally catching his breath.

“Yes, Kazu?” Misumi pulled away, a gleeful but inquisitive look in his eye. 

“I love Sumi the most too.” The words rolling off his tongue like they were the most natural thing to say.

Misumi just pulled him in again. Soon the others would be home, but for now it was just them- all smiles and laughter and love, soft and warm and absolutely overflowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge this too hard i wrote this very quickly between emails at work because my boyfriend wanted sumikazu and who am I to tell him no? Not beta read and no formatting bc im a busy and impatient boy >:3
> 
> Inspired by a few fanarts of sumi confessing via LIME messages by the JP artist @picoyuta12 on twitter. They delete their works fairly often so the pieces in question may not still be up but their sumikazus are my favorite~


End file.
